


Entertainment

by Moonshine210



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: I really don't know, M/M, Smut, another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Duncan follows Noah at night, to have some fun....





	Entertainment

It was a dark, quiet night outside. The full moon hung in the sky, its light reflecting on the lake's water. Several animals were out and about, knowing well that the humans were inside their 'dens'. Crickets chirped and moths flew around the porch lights of the cabins. A chilly breeze brushed through the bookworm's hair as he stepped out of his cabin, closing the door behind him.

Noah looked around, his bored eyes looking out for anyone else awake. He knew his fellow Screaming Gophers were asleep, but seeing as there weren't any of the members of Killer Bass around either, he decided it was safe. Noah quietly walked away from his cabin and towards a particular place. He held his copy of _ To Kill a Mocking Bird _ in his hand. __

The Indian past by the Killer Bass cabin, the grass and dying leaves crunching slightly underneath his sneakers. Unfortunately, he was unaware of the pair of ice blue eyes following where he was going. Duncan watched the bookworm disappear in the trees, knowing fully well where he was headed. Placing his knife and the skull-carved wood down on his sheets, he made his way to the door as stealthily as he can, having experience in his multiple escapes from juvenile, which failed the past couple of times, but this time would be different.

Duncan had a particular eye for the short know-it-all. Sure, Courtney was adorable and all, but Noah was vastly different from her. He was more snarky, calmer, and well... a know-it-all! It was just funny yet enticing how pessimistic Noah is, he was lucky he wasn't eliminated for what he did for the dodge-ball challenge. Sure, it left Tyler distraught that Lindsay was gone for her "disloyalty" and that she wasn't useful either during the game, but that also gave Duncan a better chance to learn more about Noah.

Although, this would be a different kind of "learning"...

* * *

Noah sat in the confessional, reading his book. He had broken the camera so he would have 100% privacy. He didn't have anything to say worthwhile for Chris to learn about, but still; privacy is what he liked. After living in a household of like, 8 people, he could finally get some peace and quiet-

"Hey nerd!"

The bookworm jumped from the familiar delinquent's voice interrupting the peaceful silence. Dropping his book, Noah glanced around, his brown eyes looking for the source of the voice.

"D-Duncan?!" Noah griped, "What are doing out here?! You should be with your team!"

Duncan's laugh came from the other side of the door of the confessional, "We're may be on different teams, but that doesn't mean we can't talk to each-other. Besides, we're not in the middle of a challenge, it's not like we're betraying anyone."

"Yeah, but I'll let them know you're trying to talk to me!" Noah retorted, crossing his arms, "Why don't you go away and hang out with that C.I.T instead? She's more interesting to listen than me."

His anger faded as the door was swung open, revealing the blue-eyed delinquent himself. The moon behind Duncan gave him a more intimidating look, shining his back while the front of his body was dark. Noah tried to think of something cold to reply, but his body was already frozen in place.

Duncan smirked, "Oh come on, Princess, I'm not that scary."

The bookworm came to his senses and glared back up at Duncan, "Then why are you here?"

Chuckling, Duncan entered the outhouse, closing the door behind him. He could sense the alarm behind Noah's irate tone. Noah was usually good as hiding his real feelings behind his sarcastic remarks, but it became serious, it was hard to hide it any longer.

Noah now knew there was no escape. Thank heavens the camera was destroyed. Duncan got close, slamming his hands to the wall, on either side of Noah's head. Duncan looked down at the fearful and submissive bookworm, savoring his expression. Noah couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to scream, and the back of his head hurt from the force when Duncan slammed him to the wall.

The grin on Duncan's face grew wider, but Noah found it... rather seductive than creepy. Wait, what was he thinking? He wasn't into guys, certainly not into tall, strong, ill-natured boys that could beat him to a bloody pulp, right?

The delinquent placed a hand on Noah's chin forcing their eyes to meet, ice blue to dull brown, "I just think you don't need a book for entertainment..."

Leaning in, Duncan brought his lips into Noah's. The know-it-all's eyes widened in shock. His fingers clutched the sides of the confessional toilet until it hurt. Noah couldn't find it in his soul to scream, or even move away. Duncan placed his hands on the smaller teen's shoulders, kissing around Noah's teeth. Noah subconsciously opened his mouth, letting Duncan gain entrance.

The bookworm felt his body move slowly, clutching Duncan's black shirt and pressing himself close to the warm body as he kissed back. Noah could taste the piercing on the other's tongue. While trying to attempt wrapping his legs around Duncan's hips, Duncan had another idea. He took one of his hands and relaxed it on Noah's right hip. Noah nearly moaned from the touch, but what made a slight moan erupt from his throat was Duncan rubbing his hip and side slowly, almost in a teasing way.

Noah moved his hands to Duncan's sleeves, holding into them tightly. The need to air became present, forcing Noah to pat Duncan's chest hurriedly. Duncan got the message and pulled away, licking the string of saliva left on their lips. He laid his hand on the stunned bookworm's cheek gently, his thumb rough against the dark smooth skin.

"God, you're so beautiful," Duncan whispered.

Noah was speechless. He had just kissed Duncan, and he liked it. His lips craved for Duncan's again, but all Noah could do was stare at the taller teen with hazy, half-lidded eyes. One of Noah's legs tried to wrap itself around Duncan's hip, but ended up repeatedly sliding up and down his leg. Giving him a genuine smile, Duncan moved one of his hands to let Noah's leg around his side, guiding the other leg as well.

The bookworm nearly blushed as he felt Duncan's erection against his own, nearly moaning at the feeling of it. Almost out of character, Noah wrapped his arms around the strong body and kissed Duncan again, lifting himself off of the toilet bowl. Duncan was surprised, but was happy to see Noah comply to his demands. Not that he was planning to force himself onto Noah if he refused, but he just wanted to get "intimate". Moving his hands down the know-it-all's rear, he squeezed it, causing Noah to groan into his mouth.

"Duncan, you..." Noah mumbled, only to trail off.

Duncan moved one of his hands up to slowly stroke Noah's dark brown hair, twirling a lock around his finger, "Not to mention adorable as well.."

Noah didn't seemed fazed by the compliment. Normally he'd scoff and give Duncan a waspish reply, however, this time was different. His mind was too cloudy to think of anything else.

"Fuck..." moaned Noah, "Duncan... wha..."

Duncan held Noah's chin to look directly at him, "Don't worry Princess. I'll take care of you..."

The moment he said that, Duncan brought his hand down to Noah's crotch, palming his erection to wake it up. Noah immediately cried out, mainly out of instinct. He clutched on Duncan's sleeves and wrapped his legs tightly around Duncan's hips again, his face becoming a deep shade of red.

Noah seemed to have caught on what Duncan wanted to do, because he kicked off his sneakers and attempted to take off his cargo shorts as well, only for Duncan to remove them for him. Noah panted in delight, his erection twitching under his boxers. As to return the favor, the smitten bookworm pulled down his blue jeans. By now, Noah's body was heating up, causing sweat to drip down his forehead and leaving his hair unkempt. His eyes were half-lidded, yet filled with lust.

Duncan grinned, happy to Noah give in to his desires and took off his own boxers, revealing his member. Noah gasped at the size of it, but smiled weakly while looking up at Duncan.

"Remember Princess," Duncan stated, "I have to get you prepped first-"

Strangely, Noah seemed to glare at him, startling Duncan a little, "Duncan... I don't care... just take me already! That's what you wanted to do, right?!"

From Noah's sudden outburst, Duncan could only blink in surprise. Had Noah's mind fall that deep? Man, it was either he was too good, or Noah was really weak when it came these kind of situations.

Duncan sighed when he pulled off Noah's boxers, revealing his smaller dick, but that didn't matter. Positioning himself so he could angle his cock, he looked at Noah again.

"I hate to say this," Duncan said, "but I really don't wanna hurt you, babe. Just let me know when it hurts, okay?"

Noah nodded, his fingers digging into Duncan's shoulders, "J-Just fuck me, please..."

Duncan obliged, slowly sheathing himself into Noah's hole. Noah gasped in shock and pain, his eyes screwing shut and tears forming at the corners. The delinquent cringed from the slight pain of the fingers digging more deeply into his shoulders. He stopped moving, panting for breath as he felt how tight Noah was.

"N-No... keep going..." Noah mumbled, looking up at Duncan as best that he could give and tried to form a smile.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "Keep hurting you? No way, you're gonna wait until you don't feel any more pain whether you like it or not!"

That turned out to be a mistake, when Noah shot Duncan the most coldest and furious glare Duncan had ever seen. As he stood still, Noah made his legs pull in Duncan more, his cock filling him to the brim, making the both of the teens groan loudly in pleasure. Duncan stared down at the bookworm, stunned by his frustration and endurance.

Noah panted, "S-See? I'm okay! Take me, Duncan! Take me!" he begged.

Giving into his demands, Duncan began to thrust in and out of Noah, causing the smaller teen to moan, turning Duncan even more on. Duncan lowered his hand to Noah's cock, stroking it gently to give more pleasure. Noah pressed his lips against the punk's, almost wanting to keep quiet. Duncan decided to go even rougher, sending the both of the teens into cloud nine. Duncan grunted as he came into Noah, filling him up with his cum, causing Noah to almost scream in euphoria.

Their activity kept going on for what felt like an forever, but was really less than an hour. By now, they had stripped each-other's remaining clothing, their hair all messy, and their skin sweaty. But nonetheless, they continued making out, letting Noah ride Duncan, and trying a few more positions.

Sadly, after all that was done, both Duncan and Noah had gotten tired of all of the sex and resorted to just cuddling on the floor. They had decided to wait until sunrise when they would get back to their teams.

Petting Noah's hair, Duncan chuckled, "So Princess... had fun?"

Noah looked up, giving him a smile, "Sure did. Thank you for that..."

Duncan kissed his head, "You're welcome. And if you want any more, just give me a sign."

Noah laughed a bit before closing his eyes, snuggling closer to Duncan. He knew now that he was Duncan's new lover, he would have to try to stay on the island as long as he could. Perhaps trying out a few sports for the team wouldn't be such a bad idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Not sure if people will like this...


End file.
